Histoire d'horreur
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Une petite histoire d'horreur avec un personnage crée de A à Z.


**Une histoire d'horreur courte qui traînait depuis un moment sur ma clé USB. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Tout plein de bisous remplis de sang!**

Il existait, quelque part en France, une petite fille tout à fait banale nommée Léa...à un détail près cette petite possédait une incroyable sensibilités qui l'a fait acquérir la capacité de voir des monstres et des fantômes en tout genres.

Elle allait régulièrement voir sa mère en disant « Maman, il y a quelqu'un sous mon lit. ». Et comme sa mère ne pouvait pas les voir, elle lui répondait « Ce n'est que ton imagination, ça n'existe pas les monstres. », elle retournait seule dans sa chambre, entourée de monstres et d'esprits souvent mal intentionnés.

Les années se sont écoulées et à l'âge de 7 ans, elle apprit à maîtriser d'extraordinaires pouvoirs comme une masse noirâtre ou invoquer et contrôler fantômes et monstres grâce à quelques anges et esprits protecteurs. Entourée de ses amis, la petite enfant s'épanouissait paisiblement, jusqu'au jour où elle dû déménager loin, très loin de ses amis. Le choc fut brutal pour cette enfant qui devait tout recommencer à partir de zéro dans un nouvel environnement qui regorgeait d'enfants hostiles et complètement indifférents des problèmes de la jeune fille qui s'endurcissait et devenait toujours plus froide et dure à cause de sa timidité et de sa solitude.

Ses parents, en avaient assez de voir leur fille aînée sombrer toujours plus profondément dans les ténèbres alors que sa sœur cadette devenait la personne la plus populaire des alentours.

Léa se défendait en disant « Elle est plus jeune ! C'est plus facile pour elle ! » à son père qui se moquait d'elle pendant que sa mère tentait de la réconforter. Fort heureusement, Léa a pu trouver refuge dans les livres, surtout dans les mangas. Manque de chance, vu qu'elle était bonne élève, les autres la traitait ''d'intellos immature coincée'' car ceux-ci pensaient que les mangas étaient tous puérils, ce qui est complètement faux, il existe des mangas très noirs et sérieux. Au fur et à mesure, Léa découvrit les creepypastas et les jeux vidéos, ce qui lui permettais de développer davantage son imagination qui était son atout principal pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle fut malgré tout victime de nombreuses entités puissantes qui se nourrissaient de sa peur et de sa solitude. Mais elle gardait tout de même le sourire grâce à sa mère, qui la réconfortait et qui lui apportait de la chaleur et de la lumière dans la froideur des ténèbres.

Un jour, Léa rentrait du collège, comme tout les soirs, elle se déchaussa et alla dans le salon, pensant que sa mère y était, car sa voiture était dans le jardin. Elle vit sa mère de dos, tenant un lettre dans les mains. Puisque qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, Léa lui tapota l'épaule.

-Maman ? Tu va bien ?

Mais hélas, la tête tomba au sol, révélant un visage blanc aux yeux dont l'éclat s'était éteint. Léa se figea, des larmes commençaient à couler et elle tomba à genou en hurlant de douleur et de tristesse. Ses cris alarmèrent les voisins et la police intervint rapidement. Elle fut transportée dans une chambre d'hôpital ou elle continua de pleurer pendant plus d'une semaine sans s'arrêter avec, dans les mains, la dernière lettre de sa mère.

« Ma chérie, ton père ne supportait plus que tu sois aussi inférieure à ta sœur, j'ai bien tenté de lui expliquer que moi aussi j'étais passée par là et que tout finira par s'arranger. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre, il disait que l'on ternissait les valeurs et l'image de ta sœur et de lui-même. Alors il m'a tué, il faut que tu devienne forte et que tu puisse te défendre quand il viendra pour te tuer. Malgré l'amour que je leur ai porté, j'aimerais que tu tue ton père et que tu mutile ta sœur, pour qu'il puisse se sentir éternellement coupable.

P-S : N'oublie pas que je t'aime et que tu es jolie quand tu souris. »

-Oui maman, je le tuerais, je lui offrirais une mort atrocement douloureuse pour que ton esprit et ton âme puissent être soulagés.

Elle releva la tête et se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Les caméras placées dans sa chambre avertirent l'équipe médicale. Du sang avait remplacé ses larmes et elle brandit un grand couteau de cuisine.

-Tu voulais que je sourie ? Regarde maman, je vais sourire pour toujours !

Elle glissa la lame dans sa mâchoire et la poussa pour ouvrir ses joues et dessiner un effrayant sourire permanent. L'équipe médicale arriva trop tard, Léa libéra violemment ses pouvoirs et elle provoqua une énorme explosion d'énergie noire avant de s'envoler au dessus de la ville.

Elle ferma les yeux et joigna les mains tout en se concentrant.

-Attention, je te vois...

Elle descendit soudainement au sol et se dressa face à son père qui tenait sa fille par la main.

Léa partit en fou rire un petit moment avant de regarder l'assassin de sa mère droit dans les yeux.

-Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper ? On voit tout de suite que tu connais mal ton aînée. Maintenant, je vais t'offrir à toi et à ta fille les dernières volontés de ma mère.

Elle fit sortir sa masse noirâtre de son dos et de ses mains avant de faire apparaître des esprits.

-Le père en premier !

Elle ordonna aux esprits de le saisir et de le suspendre dans les airs. Une fois chose faite, elle regarda sa sœur, complètement pétrifiée d'effroi.

-Admire ce délicieux spectacle petite sœur. Tu a une dernière volonté à prononcer ''papa'' ?

-VA CREVER LÉA ! hurla haineusement son père.

Un sourire plus grand se dessina sur le visage de Léa.

-Je ne suis plus Léa, désormais, je suis TA MORT!

Elle ordonna aux esprits d'écarteler leur proie, les muscles et la chair de ce dernier se déchirèrent lentement en produisant un bruit atroce. À la fin de ce spectacle, la tête du père tomba devant la petite sœur. Léa abattit son pied dessus et la fit exploser en faisant gicler le sang.

-Rassure toi, je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais juste te laisser des séquelles physiques et mentales éternelles. Pour que tu puisse comprendre une partie de l'enfer et de la douleur que j'ai connu.

Elle entailla la peau de sa sœur sur tout son corps et lui grava les images de son père mourant lentement devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Avant de quitter sa sœur, Léa se fit pousser une immense paire d'ailes noires dans son dos avant de s'envoler et de dire : « Tu dira à tes amis de faire attention à leurs frères et sœurs, ainsi qu'à leurs parents trop fiers qui rabaissent certains membre de leur fratrie. »

On raconte que suite à ça, plusieurs personnes racontent avoir vu une jeune fille avec des ailes d'ange noires, un sourire permanent et des larmes de sang les mettre en garde les enfants trop populaires ou un membre de leur famille rabaissant un membre de la fratrie avant de passer à l'acte si rien ne changeait.


End file.
